Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to an erasing method and a memory device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
When performing an erase operation on the memory device, normally the erase operation is performed in a unit of a whole memory block. However, when the whole block is being erased, the data stored in all valid pages of the whole memory block needs to be copied and then moved to the other memory block. Therefore, it is not efficient for performing an erase operation on a whole memory block. A way of a sub-block erase operation is to apply an erase voltage for erasing a sub-block. However, the erase voltage may influence the sub-block adjacent to the region to be erased, and cause the data stored in the sub-block adjacent to the region to be erased damaged. Thus, a new sub-block erasing method is needed.